1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transparency film assemblage of the type including instant or self-developing film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a transparency film assemblage, and more particularly to such an assemblage having a mount comprised of first and second sections which are adapted to be manipulated into face-to-face relation with each other such that an exposed and developed transparency film frame of the instant type is sandwiched therebetween. The prior art is replete with transparency film assemblages which include, as an element thereof, instant or self-developing type film. For examples of such assemblages reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,988, 3,615,541, 3,607,284, 3,369,470, and 3,225,670. However, these transparency film assemblages do have one or more undesirable features. For example, the assemblage described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,988 patent requires a multiplicity of elements, thus complicating its assembly. Further, such assemblage is not ready for immediate insertion into a projector after being removed from a camera because its unwanted portions, such as its stripping sheet, liquid container, backing sheet, plug, and front cover sheet, must first be removed from the mount. Finally, the user is left with the problem of the safe and ecologically desirable disposal of these portions which may contain caustic materials left over from the processing of the film. This latter problem, i.e., the disposal of the garbage or residue of the processing operation, applies equally as well to the other patents cited above. Still further, all of the assemblages disclosed in the foregoing patents originally have their components, i.e., film mount, film, strip sheet, and processing liquid container, positioned in a stacked array, rather than having one or more of the components, such as a portion of the film mount, located adjacent to the remainder of the stack thus providing a thinner film assemblage.
The prior art also includes transparency film assemblages of the integral type, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,471 and 4,114,166. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,166 patent discloses a transparency film assemblage which, subsequent to its photographic exposure and processing, may be immediately placed within a projector for viewing of its visible image. But, because these assemblages are of the so called integral type, the emulsion layer of the film remains as an element of the transparency after processing thus resulting in a transparency having decreased visual acuity and brightness, vis-a-vis a transparency which has had its emulsion layer removed during processing of the transparency. Further, the stability of the image may be adversely affected by virtue of the retention of residual processing liquid in the emulsion layer.